someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
A Long Pathway to Nowhere
To be honest.. By this point I don't even remember how I have made it this far, I've just been walking and walking for what feels like months though.. Before I came to this horrid pathway, All I remember is being lost, I happened upon this pathway in these forsaken woods.. I followed it.. Just hoping to find a way to shelter.. Soon I realized that the day wasn't passing.. It was just a constant blanket of thick fog.. I could see the edge of the trees and about four feet in front of me but besides that it was all hidden.. I could be just feet away from the outside world and would never even realize it, even if it was i doubt I could get to it.. It seems like wherever this path leads.. It doesn't want me anywhere but there.. I can't ever leave, for all I know I could walk this path for eternity and no one would ever know I was missing, I have no friends.. No family.. I was just a lonely homeless man who couldn't even afford a meal to eat. I just have to keep walking.. Until either this path ends or I die.. Whichever happens first I suppose. The last real sound I remember hearing was a flock of birds overhead, Ever since then.. It's just been constant ringing, Terrible.. Terrible ringing. The pathway just seems to extend without ever stopping.. Is this really all I'm meant to do? Be cursed with walking this forsaken path forever? Even if I turned around now.. I would never find my way out, I don't even know what is real anymore.. Maybe I've been walking around in circles for all this time.. Did I ever even exist in the first place? Maybe I'm not real.. Or maybe this is some sort of sick and twisted dream.. For all I know, this is just a bad dream.. And I'll just wake up eventually, but I imagine by now I would have woken up.. Or at least would have had some sign that this was a dream.. No, this can't be a dream.. I remember coming across this path.. That blue truck was the last thing I remember seeing before I wandered onto the pathway.. After that it has just been walking and thinking.. Honestly I just miss the sounds of the world, The birds.. The people, I even miss the rain that had gotten me sick so many times, but I just have to keep walking.. Maybe eventually I'll hear it again.. I can't tell if the path is getting more narrow or wider.. All I know is that eventually it has to end.. I can't wonder from it or I'll never find it again with this fog.. I'd rather be here on this infinite pathway then out in that void of trees and fog. This path has made me realize something though... Even if I meant nothing to anyone in the real world.. Nothing could be worse then being isolated like this.. This must be what insanity feels like.. I wish there was a way I could just kill myself.. To get this horrid existence over with.. There is no way to do it though, The sticks are to high on the trees.. The pathway is clear and I have no weapon on me.. So I guess my only option is to keep walking.. Walking forever and ever.. I now notice the sounds.. The whispering within the trees.. Like they are trying to talk to me.. I wish I could speak back with them, but they are speaking language I don't understand.. The sound of their whispers are my only company now.. Their whispers sound sinister.. As if they are trying to intimidate me.. At least there is sound now.. Only the whispers.. It is the only company I have here though.. The whispers are my only companion on this pathway.. As I walk along this pathway.. I know that this is where i'll always stay.. The whispers have told me that.. The whispers tell me everything now.. They never have pleasent news.. It's always the same.. The path is infinite.. I will never leave.. When will this torture end!? All I ever wanted was to be worth something.. But I never wanted to be part of sick torture like this.. It's endless torture.. The same way forever and ever.. I don't know that though.. So I must keep walking.. Just to see if there is an end.. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story